


What Could Be But Shouldn't Be

by King_Of_Trash



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fear of confession, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, San-chan is adorable, Secret Crush, Shouhei doesnt know what to do about it, Uncertainty, help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Yes, if it wasn't obvious by now, Shouhei was completely head over heels for his childhood best friend. It had been like that for a long time now.





	What Could Be But Shouldn't Be

**Author's Note:**

> So to celebrate Seven Stories coming out this Saturday, I decided to fINALLY write my OTP for K Project.  
> It's short but it's another ramble. Hope you enjoy anyways!

“I'm so sick and tired of being thrown under the bus! You have no idea what it's like!” Saburouta huffed angrily. He pound his fist on the table angrily, nearly spilling over his drink.

Shouhei nodded, as if he understood the other completely. He was on the other end of the table, elbow on the table as he held his head up with his palm. He watched Saburouta as he continued his vent about how unfairly his day had gone. Shouhei continued to nod at everything he said whether he completely understood the rambling of not. He just enjoyed the time they were spending together.

Shouhei loved being around Saburouta, even if he was frustrated or complaining about something. He didn't mind the rambling, in fact, it was kind of cute.

The way Saburouta’s face would flush in anger, the way he would sulk afterwards, his apologies for venting afterwards, it was all completely and utterly adorable. Of course, that's what Shouhei thought. The others seemed to get frustrated with it.

Yes, if it wasn't obvious by now, Shouhei was completely head over heels for his childhood best friend. It had been like that for a long time now.

This was one of those rare times where Saburouta had his sunglasses off too, Shouhei couldn't take his eyes off of his. They were so full of emotion. Rage, frustration, and a little bit of regret. Shouhei thought he saw a little bit of relief in there once and awhile.

Yes, Shouhei could read him. He learned to read Saburouta well over the years they knew each other. He simply played dumb to get a reaction. He adored Saburouta's angry outbursts at his teasing.

When they had separated after school, it devastated Shouhei more than it should have. However, he learned to move on temporarily and deal with his emotions. He was excellent at hiding behind a mask at this point. All he had to do was act stupid and smile.

Unfortunately, his recovery over his feelings were short-lived once he joined HOMRA. Saburouta was already a member of HOMRA, and although Saburouta was unhappy to see him, Shouhei had been more than thrilled when he laid eyes on him for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Are you even listening?” the angry clansman broke through Shouhei’s thoughts.

“Of course I am, San-chan!” he lied. The truth was, he had no idea what Saburouta has been venting about up to this point. He had been too distracted with his own thoughts, and observing the other.

“You better be,” Saburouta huffed angrily. “Because I'm nearly finished!”

He continued to blabber, and Shouhei accidentally blocked him out again, entering his own thoughts once again.

He probably looked stupid, with that dreamy glint in his chocolate brown eyes as he stared at Saburouta's face. He had such a handsome face, how could nobody else see that? Shouhei never understood why Saburouta was unpopular in school. As far as he was concerned, Saburouta was the perfect human being.

That was why Shouhei hid his feelings for so long. He was out of Saburouta's league. He was so perfect, how could Shouhei even compare?

His eyes scanned over the male in front of him again. He was wearing his typical getup, but his hat and sunglasses lied on the table next to his half full drink. The way his clothes fit on him, how perfect his sense of style matched his personality. Shouhei felt dizzy.

He didn't have a chance with him, he was so perfect. Why was he so perfect? Why couldn't anyone else see how perfect he was? Somebody else had to, right? He wasn't the only one who saw this side of Saburouta, was he?

Shouhei bit his lower lip, his eyes focusing on  Saburouta's lips subconsciously. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so damn _bad_. But he couldn't. He couldn't just kiss him like that. What would the others do who were still in the bar? What kind of gross joke would Yo make? And more importantly, how would Saburouta react? Would it ruin their friendship? Or could it spark something?

He was too scared to find out. He didn't want to take the chance.

“Is something wrong?” Saburouta suddenly stopped his drunken ramble. “You look distracted.”

He tilted his head slightly to the right after questioning him and goodness was it adorable. Shouhei smiled back and lifted his head from his palm.

“It's nothing, San-chan! Keep going! I'm listening!” he assured.

The curiosity and uncertainty in his eyes made Saburouta's eyes appear to glimmer more than they already did. Shouhei felt so embarrassed by the cuteness that radiated from the man sitting just across the table from him. He could so easily stand up and-

“It's nothing, I promise!” he waved his hand dismissively, cancelling his earlier thought. “I'm listening, don't worry!”

He couldn't do that.

The other still did not move from his position. He just stared back at Shouhei, suspicious of everything that came out of his mouth. Shouhei could feel himself sweating under the pressure.

“If you say so,” Saburouta finally stated after a long silent pause. He then proceeded to ramble about some shitty restaurant customer service he experienced.

The tension in Shouhei's body loosened a bit. He wasn't under any suspicion, at least not currently. He had to be more careful.

He rested his chin in his palm again, staring back at Saburouta again. He was a lost cause at this point, he knew that. He was so far gone it stung whenever Saburouta attempted to flirt with girls.

When it came to the selfish side of Shouhei's brain, he was happy that girls rarely noticed Saburouta. It meant he could spend more time with him, it meant he had him all to himself.

However, seeing his best friend in a sadden state also bothered him. He couldn't decide which was worse. Having to share his time with Saburouta with some girl, or seeing a depressed Saburouta once and awhile.

Well, he was always there to cheer up Saburouta when he needed it, so maybe it was worth it. Sharing his San-chan would be awful.

Yet, despite all of this, Shouhei knew that Saburouta would eventually find someone who saw the same perfection he did. And when that day came, Shouhei would have to bid his feelings for Saburouta goodbye.

Because he was never going to confess. Because if he did, everything could be ruined. Being best friends was fine. He could live with that sacrifice.

“Alright, seriously! You're not listening!” Saburouta whined like a child.  

Shouhei jumped back a bit at the sudden sound of a fist hitting the table. Saburouta was frustrated with him again.

But he knew how to deal with this situation, he knew the perfect response.

“San-chan’s so funny when he's angry!” he laughed. “Alright! I'll listen now!”

“You better!” Saburouta spat. “Stop daydreaming and ignoring me!”

“Alright, alright, fine!” he continued to laugh.

Yeah, this was perfectly fine with him.

“Stop laughing at me will you!”

“Sorry, San-chan. I can't help it!”

**Author's Note:**

> A good mixture of cute and sad am I right? Right?? Well, hope you enjoyed nonetheless!
> 
> I would also like to note that I wrote and edited this all within an hour to two hours span (1AM to 2AM) so sorry for the errors. I was rambling a lot.


End file.
